A new storm this way comes
by Artemis.the.sign.painter
Summary: After rescuing a girl from a kidnapper agito must now deal with her as his new classmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own air gear or any of its characters they belong to Oh Great, but i do however own my o/c for this story**

Trick 1

Agito rode along the roof tops jumping from one to another as the cool fall air whipped through his midnight blue shoulder length hair. The sky was clear and the full moon shone brightly as the stars twinkled. He smiled not one of his normal psycho smiles but one of pure bliss at not having the rest of Kogarasumaru following him. Not that he hated the dumbasses but they did annoy him. He chuckled softly as to not wake Akito. As he continued on his version of an enthusiastic walk, he heard someone scream in terror. The scream woke Akito from his slumber. Akito spoke with Agito, " _Agito you should go see if that person is okay_ "

Agito wanted to argue but his brother always asked so little of him that he complied. "Fuck, fine but only cause I fucking am bored," he spoke aloud.

Akito giggled at his younger brothers bad attitude. Agito continued to ride towards the scream and the scene he arrived on was one that reminded him of what it was like being trapped with Kaito for years.

There was a girl being pulled off the street and abducted she was trying to fight her way out of the situation. Her jeans ripped from the current struggle at hand. Agito decided Akito was right and he should step in and beat the fucker. He jumped down from the current roof he was on flipping to land safely. His slitted golden eye gleamed with murderous intent, though he knew the masked man in the van wasnt even worth the shit off the bottom of an ants fucking foot. "Hey fuck head pick on someone your own damn size," he yelled, and stood there in his 4'8" glory as the man laughed thinking he was a joke.

Obviously this was a huge mistake and had pissed off Agito who then smiled sadistically before crowching down and revving his A-Ts and lunging at the man and past the girl. His hooks catching in the man skin as he seemingly flew through the mans van and window on the other side of the vehicle. The hooks pulled the man out of his window and shredded his arms and parts of his chest open. The man screamed in agony Agito laughed at his pain. The girl he had just saved stared in disbelief at her luck of the young man who just saved her. The man Agito had shreded open was now knocked out from the straps as they had tangled around his throught.

It was at this time that Agito reluctantly released his prey and rode quickly back to the girl and picked her up and rode off for a few miles. Turning here and there so as the man would not find them. He set the other teen down and she immediately backed away after seeing how scary the blue haired boy could be.

She was about theee inches talker than her savior and her pixie cut black hair was disheveled and there were bruises on her honey tanned skin. Her Heterochromic eyes one green the other brown widened in slight fear of this boy she had just met, but he had saved her even if his methods were dangerous and violent. She at least owed him her thanks. "Thank you very much for saving me," she stuttered out of nervousness.

"Fuck whatever i was fucking bored anyways dont think you are something special just because you are a fucking pathetic little bitch," Agito spoke cockily. What he didnt know is he would be seeing more of this girl than he would know.

 **So there is our first chapter no flames please though i do encourage constructive critisism and any reveiws thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own air gear never have never will**

 **also special thanks to my other half for helping me with this story**

 **Trick 2**

Agito rode off and disappeared before the girl had even gotten a chance to defend herself as his "little bitch" comment had made her defensive. Either way she had at least thanked him but she was now also very much peeved at the rude boy. "Well new town new home new school" she thought to herself. She had recently moved in to shinjuku with her father and little brother. She walked home after the incident opened the door and called out, "I'm home." No one greeted her her brother busy with sports, and her father with work. She walked up to her room and finished unpacking her things she had brought from her old home. Then she went to bed.

Getting up for school excited Akito greatly it meant hed get to spend most of the day with Ikki, since their class goofed off most of the day anyways. Akito greeted the rest of the house hold as normal saying, "Good morning" and getting some eggs and rice before everything disappeared. All in all it was a typical morning in the Noyamano house hold. Ikki was fighting with Rika and Mikan over something silly. Akito ate his food silently and grabbed his bag for school.

Once Akito, Ikki and Kazu arrived at school they met up with Buccha and Onigiri. Akito was quiet that morning as he is on occasion and listened to the other four argue and bicker over their new training regiment set up by none other than Agito himself. They walked to their respective classrooms and took their seats though Ikki Kazu and Onigiri still caused a ruckus. Soon after their teacher, Ton-chan entered the room with an announcement for the class. "We have a new student joining us today," she spoke nervously.

Just then the new girl entered the classroom her eyes landed on the boy from the other night, she glared at him but akito just smiled at her unknowingly as he couldn't remember what she looked like from the night prior because it was dark. The new girl bowed and introduced herself, "im Kazane, pleased to meet you all" Ton-chan had her sit behind Akito. Once to her seat she whispered to the boy infront of her, "Listen you little asshole I was only thanking you for helping me out. You didnt need to be such an ass."

Akito turned and looked at Kazane confused for a moment then smiled brightly at her "Hi im akito its nice to meet you Kazane," he giggled and continued "its nice to have another new student around"

Kazane's jaw dropped as she realized she may have just insulted the nicest boy she'd ever met. "Sorry for being so rude I mistook you for someone else," she apologized. To which Akito being well Akito just smiled sweetly and told her it was fine.

During lunch Kogarasumaru had gone to the roof to discuss their upcoming battle. Akito stayed behind for a moment to invite Kazane to the roof as well. She agreed and followed Akito to the roof thinking it was the least she could do for being so rude.

 **So there it is let me know what you think.**


	3. Trick 3

**So lets get the disclaimer out of the way...again i own nothing but my own o/c.**

Trick 3

As Kazane followed the overly happy bluenet up to the roof she was greeted by most of her new classmates and a larger bteen whom wasnt in her class. Akito skipped over to Ikki and clung to his arm rubbing his head affectionatly against said arm. Ikki not wanting Akito to be overly clingy had decided a certain change was nessassary as Kazu stood in front of Kazane for her own protection. As they all knew how unpredictible the shark could be at times especially when he was stuck at their as he called them "stupid" meetings, and like that it was done the eye patch moved over Akito's left eye. Kazane was confused as soon as the switch had happened Akito had sat up straight and shoved the boy he had been clinging to so lovingly away and began screaming at the other teen, "what the fuck you fucking dumb ass crow why did you need to fucking bother me you useless piece of shit."

Kazane instantly recognized that voice as the asshole that had saved and insulted her yet she was highly confused because Akito was such a sweet boy and now he was so suddenly rude and violent. "Akito you lied to me you said you didnt know me you asshole lier," Kazane fumed.

Agito ignored the girls outburst for a moment then realized who she was, "your the little pussy from the other night. You got big fucking balls saying that to me bitch." Agito had then kicked Kazu out of his way and got in the Kazane's face. "So why the fuck are you following me." Ikki and the rest had fallen over when the realization that Agito knew a girl to which the normal chaos of the team insued in almost an inquisition-like manner.

Kazu, Onigiri, and Ikki had quickly wrestled Agito to the ground and had tied him up for questioning about the new girl in their class. Ikki and Onigiri had asked him how long hed known this girl and why had he kept her a secret from them. Agito however didnt answer since he knew that ringo was going to beat the shit out of Ikki and once that was done hed escape from their torture. "This asshole saved me in last night. Though Akito didnt have to be such a jerk and lie to me this morning and play innocent," Kazane spoke for him as Ikki was getting beat up by ringo.

Kazu laughed at the girls statement and realized then that she had no clue Akito and Agito were completely different people. "That is not akito," kazu chuckled and Ikki joined in too. since they had been dealing with the boys personality disorder for a while now it had become normal to them.

"Yeah if this was Akito we'd prolly die daily," Ikki spoke calmly everyone ignoring Agitos streams of profanities in the backround. "This is Agito we know hes an ass but he actually isn't all bad," Ikki said making the shark shut up for a matter of like two seconds before more profanities came out of his mouth. Kazane had looked at Ikki and Kazu as though they had three heads each. Ikki aproached the tied down shark and explained, "See when his eye patch is like how it is now he is Agito. When you move it to his other eye, he becomes Akito the nice one you came up here with."

With that Kazane had some things to process mentally later, but for right now she wanted to see if they were really telling the truth. She approached Agito and reached for his eye patch only to have her hand almost bitten by the fuming boy, however Kazu took the hand bite for her as she moved the eye patch and Akito spat out Kazus extremity from his mouth and pouted as he tried to move, "Hey Kazu why am I all tied up" Akito looked around confused. Kazane was still slightly confused and moved the eye patch back.

Agito was beyond pissed he was being used as a toy at the moment, "I am not a fucking toy you piece of shit girl im the mother fucking fa-" Agito did not get to finish his sentance as Kazane had already heard enough out of him she slapped Agito mid-sentence and moved the eye patch and untied the bluenet. Akito had smiled and hugged Kazane and from there the Kogarasumaru meeting comenced as normal though with an added member now.


End file.
